This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Magnetic Resonance is a useful tool for in vivo studies in mouse and rat models. Two instrument were installed recently. The Mouse MRI Core Facility offers state-of-the-art magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and proton spectroscopy (MRS) of mice and other small animals to all campus investigators. Mice can be delivered to our facility in the Clements Imaging building (NE) on the North campus, imaged under anesthesia, and returned to the investigator the same day. The facility includes a 7 Tesla horizontal-bore magnet and various physiology monitoring capabilities including ECG, respiratory gating for cardiac imaging and temperature monitoring and control throughout the imaging experiment. The facility will provide guidance for post-processing of image data and experimental planning for longitudinal studies. The mouse MR facility has developed screening protocols to optimize animal throughput including MR imaging methods: T1, T2, Proton Weighted Imaging, Gd-T1 weighted imaging Dynamic Contrast Enhanced MRI Diffusion-Weighted Imaging (DWI) / Diffusion-Tensor Imaging (DTI) MR Spectroscopy: Single Voxel Spectroscopy CSI-Chemical Shift Imaging Various applications that we can provide expertise in are listed here, but not limited to Anatomical MR Imaging: * Normal development / aging * Detection/Monitoring of lesions (tumor, ischemia, etc.) * Body fat distribution * Phenotyping Functional MR Imaging: * Perfusion (angiogenesis, etc.) * Cardiac motion/Ejection fraction * Magnetic Resonance Angiography (MRA) Tissue Metabolism: * Fat metabolites * Characterization of tumors